Philosopher's Angel
by Envy's Love
Summary: What if there was something more powerful then the Philosoper's Stone and it took the from of a girl? EdXOCXEnvy. Rated T just for safty and the rateing might go up.
1. Chapter 1: Jani

This is meh frist story so pleace be nice. Plus I don't own FMA just my OC...(whispers)But I wished I owned Envy. TT

**

* * *

**

The Philosopher's Angel

Chapter 1: Jani

It was a rainy day in Ishbal and a little girl stood in the middle of a collapsed building with no clothes on; she then climbed out of the destroyed building and into the rain. Looking around all she saw was destruction, she then heard gunfire behind her. When she looked she saw two girls running from four men with guns. The men started to fire and the two girls fell to the ground in a pool of their own blood. The little girl only watched in horror as the four men started to come over to her. Finally she got the courage to run, and she didn't stop when they told her. She then saw a guy standing a mile away from her; she tried to scream out to him but she couldn't find her voice. He then turned around and saw her. When she finally reached him her ran behind him and held onto his trench coat for dear life.

"Help me please," said the girl. "I'm scared."

"Lieutenant Mustang Sir," said all four men together.

"What is going on here?" asked Lieutenant Roy Mustang.

"She was running from us sir," said one of the men with brown hair.

"Did she do anything wrong, and why doesn't she have any clothes on?" asked Roy.

"No sir, and we fond her this way," said the second men with red hair.

"Now go back to your duties, I'll take care of her."

"Sir," said all four men with a salute and then they were gone.

"Now then tell me, did they try to do anything to you?" asked Roy as he put his trench coat around her.(a/n:Soldiers can be real pervs you know?)

"No sir, they saw me standing by a destroyed building I woke up in and pointed their guns at me. I was so scared; I didn't know what to do so I ran. What's going on?" said the girl.

"The Ishbalans are rebelling. This is the war that comes out of rebellion. By the way what's your name?" said Roy.

"I don't know, I don't know who I am or anything that is going on," said the girl as with tears in her eyes.

When she looked up at him; Roy saw that she was shacking with fear and with unshed tears. He then put an arm around her and pulled her into an embrace. She put her little arms around his neck and her tears started to flow. As she cried Roy rubbed her back and told her that everything would be all right. Soon she fell asleep so Roy carried her bridal style to the infirmary. He dressed her in one of his shirts and put her in a bed, he then called for a nurse.

"What is the matter sir?" asked the nurse as she came into the room.

"I want you to look at her. I think she got hit in the head, just make sure it's nothing too serious," said Roy. Then with one last look at the girl he left.

**The next day**

The rain had stopped and the fighting seemed to have quieted down a bit. Then all of a sudden there was a scream, and it came from the infirmary.

"Please settle down, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only doing what Lieutenant Mustang told me to do," said the nurse.

"Yeah right, you where going to stick that thing in my arm," said the girl pointing to the shot in the nurses hand.

"It won't hurt, besides it will make you better," said the nurse moving closer to the girl.

"No," said the girl then she jumped onto the bed. There was a flash of red light, and when the light died down the girl was fused with the bed. "Help, help someone. Get me out of here please," screamed the girl.

"What is going on in here?" said a man with a patch on his left eye (a/n: guess who it is and it ain't Santa Clause.) and behind him stood Roy.

"Oh God, excuse me sir. What is going on," said Roy going the girl.

"I don't know there was a flash of light and she was like this," said the nurse. "I was trying to give her a shot but she won't settle down."

"Now listen to me, you must calm down. Now remember how every thing was," said Roy to the girl as he held her hands.

When she finally calmed down there was another flash of red light and every thing was back to normal. The girl was standing on the bed with the bottom half of Roy's shirt that he gave her missing. She then jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Well now, it seems that you've got a little alchemist on your hand Flame. With some training she will be a great State Alchemist when she gets older. I order you to take care of her from here on out," said the man with the patch. He walked up to Roy and the girl and patted her head. "Can I trust you with this task?"

"Sir, you can count on me," said Roy rubbing the girls back.

"Good, well got to go. I'll see you little lady at Central. Oh by the way what's your name sweet heart?" asked the guy.

"Ah…" she didn't get to answer for Roy interrupted her.

"It's Jani (a/n: that's pronounced Ya-ni) Sir," said Roy.

"Jani, that's a pretty name you got here. I'll see you soon Jani," said the guy. He then patted her on the head aging and left.

"Excuse me, I got the little girl some clothes," said the nurse.

She handed Jani the clothes and told her to dress behind a curtain on the other side on the room. When she was done she came out in a blue Ishbalan dress with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She ran up the Roy and spun around.

"So how do I look?" asked Jani.

"You look beautiful," said Roy with a big smile. "Now that you're dressed lets go get some lunch and I'll show you around." He took her hand and they left the infirmary.

**Later that day**

"And this is where we're going to sleep from now till we go back to Central," said Roy opening the tent flap.

It wasn't a large tent nor was it a small one, but big enough for two people. There where two cots, one on the left side of the tent and one on the right. The one on the right had two new dresses on it. One dress was a dark red color and the other was a white nightgown.

"It's not a lot but it will do till we go back to Central. There we can get you better clothes," said Roy as he was taking off his military coat.

"There beautiful, thank you," said Jani as she gave Roy a big hug.

"Oh, I have another question, do you know how old you are?" asked Roy.

"I'm seven, that's the only thing I know about myself, that and my birthday was yesterday," said Jani with a yawn.

"Go to be Jani, you will have a busy day tomorrow."

"All right," said Jani. She then changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed but before she laid down her head she said "Roy, can I call you my big brother?"

"Sure, since I'm going to take care of you why not."

"Well goodnight big brother," said Jani then she fell asleep.

Roy looked at Jani and all he cloud do was smile. "Goodnight Jani," and with that he kissed her forehead and went to bed.

* * *

Soooo, how'd you like it? yes? no? Pleace review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting on a Hijacked Train

Here is the second chapter for all you people. Same as before I don't own FMA.

**

* * *

**

The Philosopher's Angle

Chapter 2: Meeting on a Hijacked Train

**3 Years after the Eastern Rebellion**

"I'm bored," said a ten-year-old girl. She was warring a tight green shirt and baggy camo pants.

"Why don't you go to one of the back cars Jani? There should be some kids to talk to back there," said a man with short graying blonde hair.

"As much as I want to I can't. Roy told me to never leave your side," said Jani looking out the train window.

"Well, I guess I have to order you to go then; don't I?" said the man.

When he said that Jani's eyes brightened to an unnatural shade of red for an Ishbalan. She jumped off the seat and hugged the man around the neck.

"Thanks General Hakuro," said Jani. She then put on her sunglasses and opened the door.

"Jani you be careful back there. We don't know if there are any hijackers on board," said General Hakuro as he picked up his daughter and put her on his lap.

"Don't worry General, if there any hijackers I'll make them wish they never hijacked this train," said Jani. She then closed the door and headed for the last car.

**In the back car**

In the last car everyone was staring at a short blond kid and a guy warring armor.

"I don't know why Mustang told us we had to get on this train. I mean what's so important about what train I get to Central in," said Edward Elric.

"I don't know brother, but we will find out sooner or later," said Alphonse Elric.

"Um, excuse me, but my I sit with you two," said a girl. (a/n: I wonder who it is, do you know?)

When Ed looked up at her he was stunned at how pretty she looked. She looked like she was Al's age and her skin was a dark tan color but not too dark; more like a dark honey color. She war warring sunglasses so Ed couldn't see her eyes.

"Sure," he said and when he stood up to move closer to the window so she could sit down he saw that he was taller then her my an inch. (a/n: Wow someone who is shorter then Ed. How can this be; is the world coming to an end!...nope but if Ed's ego gets any bigger it will be. Hehe) "My name is Edward Elric and that's my little brother Alphonse."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around; I mean how can you be the older brother when your so short and him being the younger brother when his so tall," said the girl. She looked over at Ed and he looked like he was about to kill someone and Al was trying to calm him down. "Anyway, my name is Jani. (a/n: for all you people who guessed Jani you get a cookie.) So where are you headed?"

"Central," said Ed looking out the window.

"Same here; you live there?"

"No, we're going to see Lieutenant Colonel Mustang," said Alphonse.

"WHAT! You're the two Roy keeps talking about!" shouted Jani jumping off the seat. She then hit her head off a gun barrel. "What the hell…"

"Shuddup and put your hands in the air," said a man holding a gun.

"And that goes for the rest of you people too," said another man.

"What is going on here?" said Ed.

"General Hakuro is on board. He's in the first car so I have no time to talk; I have to help him. If anything happens and he gets killed Mustang is going to burn my butt," said Jani.

She then snapped her fingers and there was a flash of red light. When the light died down the hijacker's hands and guns were in a block of ice. She then smashed their heads together. There was another flash of red light and the two men where bounded together by a ring of thick ice.

"You use alchemy to freeze the perspiration in the air, and with out a transmutation circle," said Ed.

"I've been able to do this since I could remember. I'm going to be a State Alchemist some day. Roy told me that with my skill I'll make it in with no problem," said Jani with a smile. "So if you don't mind I'm going up top to give them a surprise. You two go in though the bottom ok."

"No I'll come with you. Besides Al can handle every thing down here," said Ed.

"Well come on Ed time is a wastin'," said Jani as she jumped out the window and onto the train roof. "Hey Ed are you…"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," said Ed as he came up on the roof.

"Now watch out for low branches they can be deadly. If you see one that you can't duck under jump over it ok."

"You sure know what you're doing," said Ed as Jani and him made their to the first car.

"Nope, I'm just making this up as I go," said Jani with a nerves smile.

"Oh, that's nice to know," Ed said nervously.

"Sorry, I'm just a 10 year old kid. If you come up with any ideas let me know O Great One," said Jani rolling her eyes. "Jump!"

"What?"

"Jump!"

But before they could jump a really low branch knocked both of them off their feet. They where about to fall off the train but someone caught them in time.

"There is an art of train walking you know," said a man with glasses. (a/n: Who can this be?)

"Uncle Hughes! (a/n: Maes Hughes makes his big appearance.) I forgot you where on the train too. You've been in the control station this whole time," said Jani hugging Hughes to death.

"So you must be Edward Elric. My name is Maes Hughes, Mustang told me a lot about you," said Hughes.

"Uh, and bragging about that stupid promotion too," said Jani rolling her eyes.

"Well now that we got introductions done lets get those hijackers then," said Hughes.

"Yeah," said Jani and Ed together.

They then made their why to the engine car. When they looked in they saw that two hijackers where watching the engineers. When they weren't looking Ed and Hughes went in and knocked them out. Jani then locked them in a thick ring of ice. She then went on top to go over to the first car; but was stopped by a bullet.

"Are you alright Jani?" asked Ed as he came up beside her. (a/n: Just so you know Ed and Jani are short so they just barely fit on the latter on the train side. Oh and Jani is 4'9" and when she is 14 she will be 5'1". Ed is 5'3" when he's 15 according to me. Okay back to the story.)

"Yeah, the bullet just grazed my left cheek," said Jani.

"Jani, I'm going to do something and to do that I need you to stay still," said Ed.

He then put his on leg on Jani's left said so he was right on top of her. Then reaching into his back pocket and pulled out ( a bazooka) chalk ( that was my next guess). He then started to draw a transmutation circle.

"What are you doing?" asked Jani with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"You'll see," said Ed as he finished the circle; he then touched it. There was a flash of light and then there was a canon on the roof above them. He went up to the canon and fired it at the man who shot the gun. The canon ball just barely hit the man in the head before it hit the side to the mountain.

"Hey you kids! Stop messing around with that tinder," said on of the engineers.

"A box of tinder," said Ed in deep thought. He walked over to the end of the tinder car and drew another transmutation circle.

"So what are you doing this time?" asked Jani as she walked over to him.

**In The First Car**

"Bald, I don't know who they are but there are two crazy people up there…!" said one of the hijackers to their lead.

"Hey, car No. 2! What's going on? Hey!" said another hijacker on the phone.

"Help…there's a huge suit of armor…" said the hijacker on the phone in second car.

"Armor? What are you talking…" said the hijacker on the phone.

"AGGH…" then there was a bunch of commotion in the back ground. Then dead silence.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light in the front of the car and a megaphone popped out of no ware.

"Hello, hello. Calling all hijackers," came Ed's voice from the megaphone.

"We have recaptured the engine room and the rear cars. This car is the only one left," came Jani's voice.

"Please lay down your arms and let the hostages go…" said Ed.

"If not, we will have no choice but to use force," said Jani. ( a/n: I just made them finished each others sentences, scary isn't it.)

"What a joke! I don't know who you are, but as lone as we have the hostages, we'll never give up!" said the lead Bald.

"Oh my, you're still going to resist? Not good." said Ed.

"Awl that's too bad …Talk's over. Bye-bye," said Jani.

There was another flash of light and a pipe was sticking out below the megaphone.

"Is that a water pipe…?" said one of the hijackers who were stupid enough to standing near it.

"All passengers please take cover," said Ed.

"Because it's going to be a bumpy ride," said Jani. Then with that said Ed turned on the water and flooded the first car. Al was at the back and opened the door to let the water and the hijacker lackeys out then started to beat the living crap out of them. (a/n: I'm sooo against violence…Not!)

Hughes entered the car through one of the windows. He was talking to Bald and got him mad enough to shot Hughes in the shoulder. Ed then came in through the roof and jumped down. Jani then used her alchemy to freeze the water around Bald's feet so he couldn't move. Bald was surprised to see that the two people that stopped his diabolical plan where kids. (a/n: I know it wasn't that diabolical but I just wanted to give him some credit.)

"We're not through! We still got the hostages…" said Bald.

"Well, well…it looks like someone else with an auto-mail arm?" said Ed as he transformed his auto-mail arm into a sword.

"Y…you're just a bunch of little punks!" said Bald getting ready to shot his gun-arm-thing. But Ed was just to fast for him and trusted his sword thought it. ( a/n: That's because Ed's so small hehe.)

"You know…you bought the cheaper model, didn't you," said Ed. After he said that Al came up and punched him in the face as Ed cut right thought Bald's auto-mail and he was out cold.

"Well that wasn't hard now was it?" asked Ed.

"Nope," said Jani and everyone started to laugh.

**At Central **

"So where is this Mustang character at?" said Ed looking around all the military officers.

All of a sudden there was a lot of ruckus. When Ed and Jani ran over to the hijackers to see what happed they saw that Bald got out of his ice. Then a guy with black hair and dark blue almost black eyes showed up.

"Sir," said the woman behind the guy.

"I'll handle this Hawkeye," said the man.

"So I take it you're Mustang," said Bald he then started to ran over to him pointing his dagger. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of orangish-red and a big boom and Bald was on the floor with second degree burns.

"I held back, the injury isn't as bad as it fells. You may call me Roy Mustang, or Lieutenant Colonel, hell you can call me the Flame Alchemist. Just as long as you remember the pain," said Roy. (a/n: I just loved that when he said it so I put it in here. XP)

"Big brother!" screamed Jani as she ran over to Roy and jumped on him.

"I can't believe it, she was his sister! We could have got info on Mustang!" said Ed. "Wait." He then ran up to Roy who had Jani on his back. "You set this up didn't you?"

"What are you saying Edward? The General heard about how you and Jani saved the train so you guys get to take the State Alchemy Exam. So it was a good thing you took that earlier train right," said Roy with one of his trade mark smiles. ( a/n: That sexy smile droooools! ;) )

"You had this all planed out didn't you," said Ed.

"I don't have the world on strings. I'm not trying to run your life Edward," said Roy as he pasted Ed.

"Yeah, well I'm going to take that exam and pass!" yelled Ed.

**The Next Day**

"Well, before you take that State Alchemy Exam you are required to find your own training, I pick him," said Roy pushing some papers to Ed.

"The Sowing Life Alchemist?" said Ed confused (a/n: I my world confuzzled.)

"Shou Tucker, partly wrote the book on bringing thing to life," said Roy.

Ed's eyes suddenly got bigger, "And what about Jani," he said.

"Jani is getting her training from me, so if you like I'll take you to the Tuckers estate.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Pleace review


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Exam Begin

**YAY! we made it to the third chapter. We this one is kind of boreing and might go a little fast so sorry in advance. Oh and I won't be updateing for a wile because of stupid shcool finals. (whispers) Dame school and stupid finals! ) Anyhow the next chappy may be shorter then the first three. Oh and I don't own FMA. Just Jani and any other OC's that I might make up. **

**Now on to the story! **

**

* * *

**

The Philosopher's Angle

Chapter 3: Let the Exam Begin

One Month after the Train Hijacking problem

It had being a month of studying for the State Alchemy Exam. Edward had his twelfth birthday at the Hughes' and was staying at the Tucker estate. Jani came to visit them every once in a wile after she was done with one of Roy's boring study lessons to play with Nina. Nina and Jani got alone greatly and soon calling each other sister. Then finally the day came for the Exam. Jani waited outside for Ed and Al to come so she could sit with them. When they got into the room Jani saw that she was the only girl in the room and got a little nerves. She saw Roy in the front on the room standing near King Bradley and waved to them both. Roy just gave a little nod ( a/n: Sad isn't it that he couldn't wave to his little adopted sister.) and King Bradley gave her a big smile and a little wave. Then when everyone was settled King Bradley stood up.

"I just want to say to all of you good luck and to do your best. But if you fail there is always next time. So begin," said Bradley and he sat back down.

The test was lone but Jani was done after an hour. ( a/n: You will find out why in a later chapter.) So she took out some paper she had with her and started to draw a transmutation circle that she knew of. ( a/n: It's the one on her back that only Jani, Roy, Me(duh!), and you know about but I'm not telling you what kind of circle.) She then started to draw Nina, Ed, Al, Her, and Nina's dog Alexander playing in the snow. Soon everyone was done and they could leave. Once outside Jani stretched and looked at the sky.

"Man that was an easy test don't you think Ed?" said Jani.

"What do you mean easy? My wrist fells like jelly and my head hurts," said Ed rubbing his wrist.

"But how did you get done before anyone else did?" asked Al.

"Roy gave me a pail of books and notes for me to look at. The rest just came out and I guessed a lot. I probably failed with flying colors, and won't Roy be mad at me for that. He'd tern me into toast ( a/n: I love toast. XD)," said Jani with a nerves laugh. "Well better get home soon; it looks like it's going to rain." And with that said she gave Nina a hug and waved by to Ed and Al then went home for a lone deserved nap. ( a/n: She always gets sleepy when it rains.)

Then the day came for the interview; well Ed's at least because Jani was going to get a physical instead of the interview and boy was she scared. She didn't know if the person who was going to give her the physical a man or a women; for if it was a man she was going to give Roy brain freeze and a burnt butt. ( a/n: She can do Fire alchemy and Ice alchemy. Thus way I give her the name that you will know later on in this chapter.)

But to both there luck it was a woman that gave her the physical witch was just asking some questions about her health, heart beat, lungs, and reflexes. After that there was the practicals in witch Jani couldn't wait for.

The practicals where taking place in the center of Centrals main HQ. All the Alchemist that pasted to test where there including Ed and Jani. Roy, Bradley, Hakuro, and Grand where there too.

"Welcome to the practicals test, all that you see here are all the materials you can use for your alchemy. Now who will go first?" said Bradley.

"I will sir," said a guy with shout black hair. He drew a circle on the ground and made a big tower come out of the ground. But used up all his energy to do so.

"Move out of the way it's my torn," said a guy with shoulder length hair and an arrogant attitude that Jani hated once he opened his mouth. He then drew a big circle near some trees and cut the trees down so they where in the middle of the circle. He then got a bucket of water and through it on the trees. He then press the circle then a big light flashed and a big hydrogen blimp appeared. But trouble soon came when the blimp got a hole in it and started to head for the tower that the first guy made with the guy still sitting there.

That's when Ed and Jani acted. Jani ran over to the guy and slapped her hands on the ground and a dome of thick ice appeared out of no where. Ed running right behind her clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground and transmuted the tower and the blimp into flowers.

"Well it looks like we fond are two Alchemist. The youngest we ever had but very talented indeed," said Bradley.

Jani snapped her fingers and flames started to melt the ice dome that was around the guy and smiled at Ed.

In Roy's Office

"Congrats to both of you; your now dogs of the military you will need this," said Roy thronging them there State Alchemists watches at them.

"Thank you sir," they both said at the same time making Roy look at them with amusement in his eyes.

"Jane, will you take Ed back to the Tuckers and take Jani alone too," said Roy looking at some papers.

When they got to the Tuckers house they had a big party to celebrate. After a wail Jane came back to pickup Jani so she could go home.

And after that everything changed.

Jani and Al where playing with Nina and Alexander; Ed was at the Hughes' talking to Mr. Hughes and Mr. Tucker was doing some research. Then al of a sudden there was a knock at the door so Jani opened it to see Mr. Hughes carrying an unconscious Ed standing at the door.

"Where should I put him?" asked Mr. Hughes.

"Let's put him in his room," said Jani showing Mr. Hughes the way.

After some hours Jani and Al where back playing with Nina when there was another knock at the door but this time it was harder. Jani walled over to the door and opened it to only look down the barrel of a gun. When she look past the guy with the gun she saw Brigadier General Grand.

"What do you want?" said Jani not too kindly. That's when Ed and Mr. Tucker came down the sitars.

"The research of Shou Tucker lay under me, you are not aloud to take residence here any longer," said Grand. With that said Ed, Al, and Jani said goodbye to Nina and left the Tucker's house.

The next night

"Brother I don't think we should be doing this what if you lose your sedification( spl?) for this," said Al as he fallowed Ed and Jani down the hall of the Tuckers estate.

"If that's what it takes then so be it," said Ed. "But you don't have to come with us Jani."

"If it dells with Nina it dells with me," said Jani with no emotion what so ever and that scared Ed and Al a lot.

Finally they came up to Mr. Tucker's research room. When they entered the room it was felled with chimeras. ( spl?)

"Back here you three," came Tucker's voice in an other room. "I told you I'll let you see. I finally done it; I finally make a chimera that can speak the human language." He then moved to the side and there sitting behind him as a chimera. "Look sweetie this our are friends."

"Fr…Friends," said the chimera and it almost broke Jani's heart. It's voice sounded like it was in so much pain. Ed went over to the chimera and petted it's head.

"Ed…ward, why…does it…hurt here," said the chimera.

"Mr. Tucker, where have Nina and Alexander gone too?" asked Ed with rage in his voice.

"What's going on brother?" said Al.

"He used his on daughter Al…and his dog," answered Ed.

"No," said with a gasp. "Why did you do it Mr. Tucker? Why?"

"Why you say? Simple I did it to see if I can. Just the same why Edward and Alphonse did with there mother. Am I right Edward?" said Tucker.

That's when Ed lost it; he ran over to Tucker and started to punch him in the face with his automail arm.

"Brother stop your going to kill him," said Al. But Ed didn't listen he just kipped on punching Tucker until Nina grabbed onto his coat and started to growl.

"No Big Bahther," she said.

"Don't worry Nina I'll get you back to normal.

"You can't it's a perfect transfusion. You'll just do what you did to you mother…" but before he could finish he was interrupted.

"Shut up Tucker, if you say another word I'll be the one to lost it this time," said Jani with no emotion at all aging and that made everyone to be quiet.

"What is the meaning of this," said Grand as he and some of his men came in to the room.

"Sorry sir, but he used his own daughter," said Ed. He then left the room with Al and Jani right behind him.

They watched as they put Nina and Tucker into a truck and that's when Grand came beside them.

"You must not tell anyone what happened he tonight," said Grand.

"What! Are you just going to torn Nina into a test…" he never finished his sentence because Grand punched him in the stomach. Grand then got into one of the cars and started to drive away.

"I'm not letting them turn Nina into a test subject," said Jani as she slammed her hands on the road and with a flash of red light the road stated to move and knocked the cars over on their sides. The truck that carried Nina fell on it's side too and Nina was able to escaped.

"Nina!" said Ed.

Nina stopped and looked at them for a little and then started to run the other direction.

"Nina wait!" screamed Jani running after her with Ed and Al at her heels.

They ran for a long time till they came to an alley and saw something on the wall. Ed stirred at it for a moment and then his eyes widened. He ran up to it and Jani and Al fallowed. When they came loser they saw that it was a bloody mess that looked like Nina.

"It looks like an Alchemist deconstructed her," said Al.

All that Ed was able to say was sorry and he started to cry. The same when for Jani. Then all of a sudden it started to rain as if the heavens where crying with them.

Chapter 3 End

**

* * *

Pleace Review**


	4. Chapter 4:Barry the Chopper

**I am so sorry for the long update but I finally got the fourth chapter up YAY! Well you all know that I don't own FMA for if i did Envy wouldn't have a girly voice and Ed would be taller. I don't own any songs that I might put in here too. I just own Jani and any other character I put in here whitch is going to be four. They will come in the nexted chapter or so. Anyhow on to the story!**

* * *

The Philosopher's Angel

Last Time

They ran for a long till they came to an alley and saw something on the wall. Ed stared at it for a moment and then his eyes widened. He ran up to it and Jani and Al fallowed. When they came loser they saw that it was a bloody mess that looked like Nina.

"It looks like an Alchemist deconstructed her," said Al.

All that Ed was able to say was sorry and he started to cry. The same went for Jani. Then all or a sudden it started to rain as if the heavens where crying with them.

* * *

Chapter 4: Barry the Cross-dressing Chopper

It had being two days since Nina died, and Ed and Jani where still grieving.

"Roy, I'm bored. Can I go walk through the city?" asked Jani who was sitting on Roy's desk.

"No, there's a psycho running around out there that is killing women, and until he is found you will stay here so I know that you are safe or you go around the city with a bodyguard," said Roy as he was trying to do some of his mountain of paper work or face a trigger happy Hawkeye (a/n: Give me a gun and I'll show you trigger happy. No one will be safe no one I tell you Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahachoughhahahahaha!)

"But I don't need a bodyguard. I can tack care of my self."

"Well I guess your just goanna have to find something to do around here then."

"Come on Roy, you know that no on wants to play with me. Please can I go to the city?"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"N.O."

"Pretty please with lots of sugar and cherries and chocolate on top."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, and….no." (a/n: my dad does that to me whenever I ask to get something. He's just one big meanie that daddy of mine.)

"Plleeaassee!"

"NO."

"Come on. I know your going to say yes."

"NO."

"Come on Roy please. I'll be good."

"FOR GODS SAKE JANI, I SAID NO AND I MEAN NO!" yelled Roy snapping his fingers and shot some fire at Jani. (a/n: She knows just how to get under Roy's skin.)

"Fine I'll go to the freaking library. Maybe Ed will be there and I can pick on his height some more," said Jani walking to the door.

"What pick on him when he should be picking on _you_?" said Roy with a smirk.

Jani picked up a near by dictionary (a/n: You know one of those big ass ones that they have in the library that has every word you can think of in it.) and thought it at his head but it missed just by a hair.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" screamed Jani as she slammed the door shut behind her wile Roy was laughing his head off. (a/n: Roy knows how to get under Jani's skin too. That's where he gets his paybacks. You know what they say paybacks are the worst.)

As Jani was walking to the library she bumped it to someone. When she looked up she saw a tall tan men warring tattered clothes and a scar on his forehead and warring sunglasses.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. You look like your not form here, what are you looking for I might be able to help you," said Jani to the tall man.

"I'm looking for the library," said the scared man.

"Fallow me I'll show you where it is. Oh and you can call me Jani."

So Jani lead the scared man to where the library was. Jani was about to go into the second branch when she looked behind her to see the tall man walking over to the first branch.

"Mister!" yelled Jani running over to him to stop him from going in the library's first branch.

"I'm sorry Mister but you can't go in there. Only someone how has permission or a State Alchemist can go in there. Civilians can only go into the second branch and the third branch. But if you want I can go in there and see if you can go in with my permission," said Jani pulling on the man's left arm.

"You can go in there?" said the man surprised.

"Yep! I got permission from King Bradley and I'm a State Alchemist. Well not a full one yet I still have to get my name," said Jani. "Why don't you wait right by the steps and I'll go in a see if you can come in kay?"

Jani then dragged the scared man over to where she tolled him to stand then ran up the stairs and into the building.

"Why hello Jani, what are you doing here today," asked Sheska. (a/n: I think she is still working there at the time?)

"I just wanted to know if I can let a guy in here. He said he was looking for something that might be in here," said Jani helping Sheska with putting books away.

"Well does he have permission?" asked Sheska.

"Well…no. I was wondering if I could give him permission."

"I'm sorry sweetie but if he's not a State Alchemist he'll have to get permission from King Bradley."

"Oh well thanks anyway Sheska," said Jani and then she walked out the door.

But when she got out side to tell the scared man the bad news he was nowhere to be seen. She looked in the other two libraries but he wasn't there. She looked all over the place but couldn't find him. So she finally gave up and started to head for the mess hall. But before she got there she saw a girl with blond hair sitting on the steps. So she decided to see if she was all right.

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked Jani.

"Oh, I'm here to see Edward. One of the soldiers told me to wait here. My name is Winry Rockbell, what's yours?" asked the girl named Winry.

"It's Jani. Are you a friend of Ed and Al?"

"Yeah, we grew up together in are home town and……is that one of the new refrigerated truck that they have!" screamed Winry with excitement.

"Yeah, let's go check it out. I always wanted to know how they keep it cold in there with out using alchemy," said Jani as they walked over to the truck.

"Why don't we find out for yourselves," said Winry as tools came out of her fingers like a thief. (a/n: I love it when she dose that in the anime.)

"Oh if you do that I won't be able to do my deliveries anymore now would I," came a soft voice from behind the two girls.

"This is your truck?" said Winry.

"Yes, without it I won't be able to make my deliveries," said the red headed woman who owned the voice.

"How dose it work?" asked Jani looking at the woman very closely.

"Why don't you two girls take a look," said the woman who was eyeing Winry up and down.

"I can really look at it on the inside?" said Winry in disbelief.

When Winry went inside the women almost closed and locked the door if it had not have being for Jani. She rammed right in to the woman and knocked her down.

"Winry ran and get Edward and tell him I found the killer," yelled Jani.

Winry jumped out of the truck and started to run. Jani was about to do the same but the killer grabbed her by the arm and swung her into the side of the truck. Everything started to spin around then the whole world went black.

Jani woke up to the sound of someone sharpening something. When she finally opened her eyes she saw that she was in a butcher shop and that she was standing up with her hands over her head.

"Ah, I see that are little guest has finally awaken," came the soft voice again.

Jani turned around to see that the she turned out to be a he. (a/n: Wonder who that reminds me of? And I'll give you a guess the name begins with an E but it's not Ed.)

"Hum uh mm!" (translation: YOU'RE A GUY!) Jani tried to say but she was gagged.

"What is it my dear? Surprised that I'm a guy? Let me introduce myself, my name is Barry and soon you'll be nothing but tiny little bits," said Barry as he started to walk over to her.

* * *

**Just to tell y'all that this was my first chiffy and I hope it didn't suck that bad. Anyhow just a worning that the next chapter might suck because of a littel fighting that is going to be in it but I shall try and to by best. And good night y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mystericous Eric part 1

**I am sorry for the long update but it is hard to write a story at school. But anywho this cappy is longer than the first couple and it has two parts...or three. Ahywho on tothe stroy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own FMA. If I did I would be a millionair, and everyone knows how likly that is.**

* * *

Philosopher's Angle

Last time

Jani woke up to the sound of someone sharpening something. When she finally opened her eyes she saw that she was in a butcher shop and that she was standing up with her hands over her head.

"Ah, I see that are little guest has finally awaken," came the soft voice again.

Jani turned around to see that the she turned out to be a he. (a/n: Wonder who that reminds me of? And I'll give you a guess the name begins with an E but it's not Ed.)

"Hum uh mm!" (translation: YOU'RE A GUY!) Jani tried to say but she was gagged.

"What is it my dear? Surprised that I'm a guy? Let me introduce myself, my name is Barry and soon you'll be nothing but tiny little bits," said Barry as he started to walk over to her.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Eric part 1

"**Hump! Uhmum hump me!**" (translation: Help! Someone help me!) screamed Jani as she tried in vain to get away from Barry.

"Now, now, if you just stand there chopping you up won't be much fun now would it," said Barry touching Jani's cheek. "My you have such soft skin. It will feel like cutting butter instead of flesh."

Barry then raised his butcher's knife and cut the rope that kept Jani's hands above her head, but along with cutting the rope he slashed her back as well.

"UHHHH!" (translation: AHHHH!) screamed Jani as sharp pain shot through her body.

Once she realized that she could run there was no looking back. She ran like there was no tomorrow, and with a killed laughing sadistically behind you there might not be a tomorrow. She waived thought hanging pig carcasses and rand into dead ends. There was nowhere to hide and nowhere to go and she had no clue to where she was at or how long it would take Ed to find this hell hole. Jani was to busy thinking of a way out that she didn't see where she was going and tripped over a pig carcass. Right then everything went in slow motion. She looked up and saw Barry getting to take her life so she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Edward blocking Barry's strike.

"Al!" yelled Edward.

There was a big flash of blue light and Barry's arms where trapped in a thick strip of rubber. Then the whole place was filled with military personal.

"Are you alright Jani?" asked Edward coming over to her. "Jani your back is bleeding."

Jani just stared at Ed and her tears started to fall. Ed took of the gag and untied her hands. When he was done Jani wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry harder on his shoulder.

"I was so scared. I thought he was really going to kill me. I really thought I was going to die," cried Jani.

"It's alright now, Roy and I are here now, so you're safe," Ed whispered.

Ed was talking softly to Jani trying to calm her down and trying to stop her back from bleeding. When he was trying to stop the blood he saw that she had a tattoo on her back.

"Come on Roy is waiting for you outside, and we have to dress your wound before it gets infected," said Edward as he got up. "Are you coming?"

"I can't get up," said Jani in a soft voice.

Edward sighed and put Jani on his back and out the door to Roy. When Roy saw Jani he ran over to Ed and rushed them over to his car then rushed over to the hospital.

Two hours later

Once Jani got her back wound dressed the doctor told her that she should rest a little bit so she could calm down from her shock. After Jani took her nap she felt a little bit better then before. She was getting something to eat when the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Jani into the phone.

"What have I told you about answering the phone when you're by yourself," said Roy's voice.

"Well you're the only one who calls here you know that." said Jani rolling her eyes.

"Well just come to my office so I can give you your State name, okay," said Roy in an annoyed voice and then the ling went dead.

"Who are you my father?" Jani asked into the phone.

She hung up the phone and walked to her room to change into a tank top and a camo shirt. She then locked the front door and started to walk over to Central Command. On her way there Jani saw a girl looking at a peace of paper and a map of the city. She had long blonde hair and tan skin like Jani's. She looked nineteen and was wearing a blue shirt and a light blue skirt that just goes above the knees.

"Are you lost?" asked Jani.

"I'm looking for Central Command," said the girl.

"Well I'm headed that way myself. Why don't you fallow me," said Jani. "By the way my name is Jani. What's your name?"

"It's Satsu," said the girl.

"That's a nice name," Jani said nervously. "So why are you going to Central Command?"

"I'm going to see an old friend of mine," said Satsu.

"Who is it?" asked Jani as they walked to H.Q.

"Her name is Miss. Douglass," said Satsu pulling a doll out of her bag that was on her shoulder.

"So you know Miss. Douglass. She's really nice but she's really quiet too," said Jani looking at Satsu's doll. "What's that?"

"Her name is Annabel. Mother gave her to me when I was born," said Satsu. "So why are you going to Central Command?"

"My brother is a Lieutenant Colonel. He told me to come over to his office so he can give me my State name and brag about his promotion too," said Jani with a sigh.

They then walked in silence the rest of the way. When they got there waiting by the gate was Miss. Douglass.

"Hi Miss. Douglass," Jani said waving to her then she turned to Satsu. "I guess this is where we part. Maybe we will see each other aging." She bowed to Miss. Douglass and waved to Satsu and went to Roy's office.

"So, is she the missing 8th sin," said Satsu.

"Yes, she's very special to us. Lust says she will be able to make the Philosopher's Stone," said Miss. Douglass. "Now what does Mother want this time that she sent you here Murder."

"She isn't happy that you are taking your time with her. She wants Misery now Sloth. If she really can make a Philosopher's Stone you know how important she is to Mother. So you and Pride better get your acts together or she will send Loath and Burden to spice things up a bit. Isn't that right Envy?" said Murder to a boy with spiky green hair.

"Yes, I see why she would send Loath here but why Burden. All he'll do is be… a burden. But Mother is being impatient. Why don't you go back and tell her we have every thing under control; we're just gaining her trust then we'll get her to make a stone, okay," said Envy who was leaning on the gate.

"Okay, I'll tell her, but I will be back and with Loath you got that. And when I come back I'm not promising that we won't go alone with your little plan. We'll make shore that Mother get what she wants no mater what," and with that said Murder was gone.

"Should we do something about this?" asked Sloth.

"Just tell everyone that we'll be having some guest coming next week," said Envy and he too left.

Back with Jani

After Jani left Satsu she went into the building. As she was walking down the hall she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She didn't know why they where looking at her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see someone come up behind her.

"Boo!" came the voice behind her. Jani jumped so high she almost hit her head on the ceiling.

"Brother that wasn't very nice," said Alphonse behind Jani.

"It was too hard to resist," came Ed's laughing voice.

"What do you think you're doing Edward, TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK? You're so going to pay for that with your life," said Jani putting her fingers into a snapping position. "Get ready to die Roy stile.

In Roy's office every thing was nice and quiet until the door flew open and in ran Ed.

"Mustang you got to help me," said Ed.

"And why should I help you Full Metal?" asked Roy looking at his paperwork.

"Because your sister is trying to kill me that's why," said Ed standing beside Roy. Just as he said that the doors where kicked open and in came Al holding a ragging Jani.

"Let me kill him Al, just let me at him," Jani said as she tried to get out of Al's grip.

"See what I mean," said Ed behind Roy's back. "She's a demon I tell you. I don't know how you live with her?"

"Please Jani calm down. Ed was just playing with you. He didn't mean to scare you," said Al.

"No I won't calm down! Not until my revenge!" yelled Jani still trying to get away from Al.

Then there was a flash of red light and a loud boom that made everyone go silent. There in the middle of Roy's office was a pile of ash where a desk should have been.

"That is enough! Jani you are not going to kill anyone and what have I told you about wearing a jacket when you have a tank top on. Edward do you mind giving her your coat," said Roy.

Ed timidly walked over to Jani and gave it to her. Jani just glared at Ed and grabbed his coat and put it on mumbling something about over protective brothers and annoying midgets.

"Okay, now that we're all finally got you calmed down Jani here is your state name," said Roy. He opened a drawer and pulled out a folder.

Jani came up and took the folder. She opened the folder and looked at the paper inside.

"The Hot Ice Alchemist. I love it," Jani said with a smile.

"Well that's good to know because that's the name you will be going to be known as till the day you die or leave the military. As for you Edward, you are going on your first assignment. You are to go and see how things are going at the Youswell mines and report back with a full report," said Roy as Hawkeye gave Ed the assignment.

"What about me, don't I get to go on an assignment?" asked Jani.

"You are to stay here and learn some self-control," said Roy.

"What do you mean learn self-control? I have self-control!" said Jani balling her hands into fists.

"How about telling that to the desk that you just turned into a pile of ash," Roy said with a smirk.

"I was aiming for Ed. I was just a couple feet away. So don't tell me I don't have any self-control," said Jani getting red in the face.

"I'm sorry Jani, but those where my orders from King Bradley. I can't give you any assignments till you learn self-control," said Roy.

"That's not fir! Ed gets to go on assignments and you seen the way he acts when people call him short," said Jani.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE NEEDS TO WEAR 5'9" STILES SO EVERYONE CAN SEE HI**M!" yelled Ed.

"See what I mean!" said Jani pointing to Ed who was being held back by his brother.

"I'm sorry Jani, but orders are orders," said Roy.

"I hate this!" yelled Jani and this time one of Roy's work stacks burst into flames. (Roy gets to use the saying 'My sister burned my homework')

Jani ran out the door and to the park so she could be alone. But she didn't know that a certain green haired sin was watching her.

* * *

O My God! Jani's got a stocker! Who could this mystericous character be?(coaghenvycoagh) ANYWHO! Please review and I love y'all. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Mysterious Eric part 2

**I'm sooooo sorry for the long update but I had finals I had to study for and my mom said I couldn't go on the computer till they where over so here is the next chappy.**

**-Envy's Love-**

**Disclamer: nope don't own anything from FMA but I do own my characters.**

* * *

Philosopher's Angle

Last time

"I hate this!" yelled Jani and this time one of Roy's work stacks burst into flames. (Roy gets to use the saying 'My sister burned my homework')

Jani ran out the door and to the park so she could be alone. But she didn't know that a certain green haired sin was watching her.

Chapter 6: The Mysterious Eric part 2

After Jani stormed out of Roy's office she went to the park. But what she didn't know she was being followed by a green spiky haired guy. (a/n: I wonder how this lovely guy is? coaghenvycoagh) He kept a safe distends but close enough to see her. When he saw that she sat down by the park lake he decided to make his move. So he decided to change into his true identity even though he hated it (a/n: gasp! Oh no he didn't! sorry…I couldn't help saying that) and started to walk over to her. (a/n: Ok your say "Hey, didn't he say he didn't remember his true identity?" Well he was lying he remember all right is just because it reminds him of Hohenhime (spl?) and he doesn't use it that much, that's why. Now onward to the story!)

"What is a pretty young thing like you doing here all alone?" said Envy (a/n: Did you guess right? If not sham on you. Oh yeah, Envy's not hitting on her…yet. Oops… I said to much! Back to story.

"I'm just blowing (a/n: heh I find it funny) off steam. When my brother makes me mad come here. This place always calms me down," said Jani. (a/n: I'm the same way but then my allergies start acting up and I'm miserable sigh)

"And what did this so called brother of yours do to make you so upset?" asked Envy.

"I don't see where this is any of your business mister," said Jani looking up at Envy for the first time to see that he looked about eighteen with gold eyes and hair just like Edward. (a/n: remember his is in his true identity)

"The name is Eric, Eric of Light," he said mentally kicking himself for giving her his real name. (a/n: I made up his first name but his last is true. If Ed didn't use his mother's surname his name would have been Edward of Light.) "It always helps to tell someone your troubles instead of keeping them to yourself."

"Well Eric, if you really want to know I am a State Alchemist, but I can't go on any assignments until I learn self-control. I don't think it's fair, I mean Edward has the same self-control as I do."

"Well, it could be about age. How old are you any why? You look like you're at lest seven years old," said Eric sitting down next to Jani.

"I'm eleven, so it's not about age because Edward is only one year older then me. Wait, could it be because I'm Ishbalan?" said Jani looking at him.

"I don't think it's about your race. Maybe they just don't think you're ready to go on assignments yet," said Eric.

"Now that I think about it your right. Heh, now I can see how immature I really am," said Jani pulling her knees up to the chest.

"Your not immature, they just don't think your ready yet that's all. I bet in no time you will be known as the greatest State Alchemist that ever was," said Eric rubbing Jani's back.

"Your right, telling someone what's on your mind does help. I'm glad I met you Eric; maybe we can be friends. I'll see you around, but I have to go before Roy sends the hole army out to look for me," said Jani getting up and stretching, but as she stretched she gave Eric I nice view of the symbol that is on her lower right stomach. (perverts! You though it was something else didn't you.)

'So Murder was right she is the eighth sin. Well at lest I have her friendship and trust. I don't think we'll be needing you Murder after all.' Thought Envy as he was watching Jani stretch. (a/n: pervert! But he's my pervert. You hear that MINE!) "Why don't I walk you home? It's not safe for young girls to walk around by themselves with all the danger around that is."

"Yeah right, you just want to now where I live," said Jani looking at Eric.

"That too, its better then asking around if anyone knows where a girl named Jani lived," said Eric getting up and looking down at Jani. ( a/n: right now Jani is just comes up to the middle of his chest.)

"Yeah, I guess your right about that," said Jani with a smile. Then they started to walk to her house.

As they were walking someone was watching them. (a/n: is it just me or is there a lot of people stalking her.) His name was Loath and he was the tenth sin (a/n: Murder is ninth and Burden is the eleventh). He looked about 20 and had dark purple hair and eyes, and he was wearing a tight black tank with a black button down T-shirt and baggy pants. (a/n: don't you think he sounds sooo sexy, but not as sexy as Envy)

"What the hell is that idiot palm tree doing?" said Loath.

"What ever he's doing you better watch and learn from him Loath, he is the eldest. He knows more about this kind of stuff," said a woman with long wavy black hair. (a/n: I think Lust's hair is black?)

"I don't give a damn if he's the oldest. He's making this longer then it really needs to take. Mother wants her to make the stone, and she wants it now," said Loath turning towards Lust.

"She should know these kind of things take time. If rushed something might go wrong or she won't make it," said Lust looking at her nails.

"Well it doesn't really matter any way because Burden will befriend her and try and trick her into making the stone faster then Envy is doing," said Loath smirking at Lust when he passed her to leave.

"You're still too young to know that rushing gets you no ware. You three are going to find out the hard way and are going to suffer for it."

Back to Jani and Envy

"So are you doing anything this weekend?" asked Eric as they reached Jani's house. (a/n: now his hitting on her.)

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Roy when he comes home," said Jani. "Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe we can go have some fun at an amusement park. Here's my number, call me if you can ok," said Eric giving her his number.

As he walked away Envy turned back into the form that we all know and love(a/n: THE PALM TREE!)as he tuned the corner. He walked into an alley to find himself blocked by Murder and Loath.

"So what do you little kids want now?" asked Envy looking a little annoyed.

"Mother says that you should let us take care of Jani and you can just go back to helping Pride with the military," said Murder.

"You're too old to…" Loath never finished before he found himself pinned to the wall with Envy's hand around his neck.

"Just so you know I can kick your ass so quick you won't know what hit you," said Envy who was very pissed off. "So stay out of my business."

He then let go of Loath's neck and walked passed Murder giving her a cold glare that if looks could kill she would be dead.

"If you hurt my sister(a/n: she people it is not a miss type. Jani is really Murder's sister. Twin sister actually) in any why I'll kill you. So don't think that this is over Envy. I've been separated from her for too long and your not going to Keep her away from me," said Murder.

And with that all three despaired.

Back to Jani

When Jani got inside she realized that she still had Ed's coat on. She ran up to her room grabbed a jacket so Roy won't give her his little leachier again and left the house to Ed's apartment. By the time she got there it was starting to get dark. She walked up two flits of stairs, walked down a hall, and knocked two times loudly on the door. After two minuets she pounded on the door till she heard foot steps coming.

"What the hell do you want? Don't you know that people are trying to sleep?" yelled Ed as he opened the door. "Oh, Jani it's you. What are you doing here?"

With the door wide open Jani saw that Ed was only in his boxers and his hair was out of it's braid. (a/n: DROOOOOLS!)

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I just came to return your coat," said Jani blushing as she held up his coat.

"Why don't you come in? Once I get changed I'll take you back home," said Ed thronging his coat on to a chair then walked into his and Al's room.

"You really don't have to do that, I'll be all right by myself. Besides Barry the Chopper is locked up now so I'll be fine. Really," said Jani as she picked up his coat and folded it so it wouldn't get wrinkly.(a/n: it's kind of a habit for her because Roy's room would get really messy if it wasn't for her. He really should get a wife. ROY: NO I DON"T!)

"Yeah, Barry is gone but there are still other weirdoes out there waiting to get a girl alone and do who knows what," said Ed as he came from his room pulling his balck shirt over his head. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" said Jani beaming up at him. (a/n: just a reminder, Jani is shorter then Ed. Shut up Kiki!)

At Jani's House yet again

"Well I get I'll see you tomorrow then," said Jani as she opened the door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." And with that Ed was gone.

"And were have you been?" came Roy's annoyed voice from the kitchen.

"Oh brother."

* * *

**Okay everyone I need your help! I need help deciding how Jani should be peared up with so you have the pick of:**

**Jani/Envy**

**Jani/Ed**

**Jani/both Ed and Envy**

**So please help me out and Review too.**


End file.
